


Чай и сочувствие

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Инспектор Лестрейд так и не успел произнести свою ложь.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Чай и сочувствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea and Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492784) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Если бы меня спросили, я бы сказал, что был поблизости и просто заглянул, раз уж оказался рядом.

Это была ложь.

Однако никто, кроме мистера Холмса, не мог этого увидеть, и я был уверен, что у него и без того хватает других забот. Даже если бы он заметил, я сомневался, что он что-нибудь скажет, и я никогда не признался бы ему или кому-нибудь ещё, что проехал пол-Лондона только для того, чтобы попытаться получить свежие новости о состоянии доктора Уотсона. У инспектора Скотланд-Ярда – даже такого близкого к отставке, как я – были дела и поважнее.

Однако у меня, как у друга не было других столь неотложных дел. А поскольку я был другом и доктора, и мистера Холмса, у меня было вдвое больше причин появиться на пороге дома на Бейкер-стрит, даже если бы меня не пустили на крыльцо.

А меня пустили.

Дверь открыла сама миссис Хадсон. Она выглядела бледной и измученной, но встретила меня доброй улыбкой.

– Доброе утро, инспектор Лестрейд. Вы здесь из-за мистера Холмса? Боюсь, что сейчас он занят, но я могу предложить вам чашку чая, если вы подождёте.

У меня на кончике языка вертелась мысль отказаться и вместо этого спросить о состоянии доктора Уотсона. В конце концов, если кто-то и знал что-то, так это миссис Хадсон, и я с таким же успехом мог узнать от неё всё, что хотел. Но что-то остановило меня, какой-то инстинкт, рождённый годами полицейской работы. Что бы там ни говорил Мистер Холмс, я был не лишён наблюдательности. 

– Это было бы чудесно, миссис Хадсон.

Я последовал за ней в её собственную гостиную – уютную, хорошо освещённую комнату, полную удобной мебели и бесчисленных безделушек, без единой пылинки. Она жестом предложила мне сесть в кресло и подошла к чайному подносу, стоявшему на боковом столике.

– А как поживаете вы, миссис Хадсон?

Достаточно простой вопрос, почти банальный, хотя я искренне имел в виду именно его.

Не тот вопрос, после которого можно ожидать, что компетентная, спокойная и по-своему закалённая в боях хозяйка дома вдруг разрыдается.

Я вскочил на ноги и поспешил к ней. 

– Миссис Хадсон?

– Простите, инспектор. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. – Она на мгновение спрятала лицо в платок, а потом подняла на меня полные слёз глаза. – Но знаете ли вы, что вы первый человек, который спрашивает меня об этом? Сегодня утром мне звонили по меньшей мере дюжина человек, и все спрашивали о докторе. Это вполне естественно, мой дорогой друг. Все страшно волнуются, хотя сегодня ему гораздо лучше. – Она судорожно вздохнула. – Но всё равно я не могу перестать думать. Сегодня это доктор Уотсон. Не так давно это был мистер Холмс, избитый почти до смерти. Ни один из них не становится моложе, и всё это продолжается, и как долго это будет продолжаться, пока один или оба из них... – её фраза оборвалась почти беззвучным рыданием.

– Дорогая леди. – Я пожал ей руку, но других слов у меня не нашлось. Как я мог предложить утешение, когда у меня его не было? Я боролся с точно такими же мыслями, такими же страхами, и я был всего лишь инспектором Ярда и (как мне хотелось думать) другом. Насколько тяжелее была эта забота – быть их домохозяйкой, женщиной, которая приютила их, приносила им чай, готовила еду и вообще заботилась о них изо дня в день?

Это было незадолго до того, как миссис Хадсон снова обрела хладнокровие. Она – одна из самых храбрых женщин, которых я когда-либо знал. По обоюдному молчаливому согласию мы оба воздержались от обсуждения её небольшого срыва – ни тогда, ни потом. Но я решил поговорить с мистером Холмсом и доктором Уотсоном, как только тот придёт в себя. Я знал, что они оба имеют некоторое представление о том, какое сокровище представляет из себя миссис Хадсон. Я также знал, что они мало что не сделали бы для неё, если бы это было в их силах. Мне оставалось только надеяться, что они смогут немного лучше заботиться о себе и друг о друге – рисковать чуть меньше – и ради неё, и ради себя самих.

Ибо даже самая смелая, самая сильная душа имеет свой предел прочности.

***

Примечание:

«Чай и сочувствие» (англ. Tea and sympathy) – Старомодное выражение, обозначающее поддержку и сострадание к тому, кто расстроен.


End file.
